For purposes of displaying garments suspended on hangers in an orderly and attractive manner to the retail customer, it is often desired to affix an indicating means on the hanger in a position visible to the retail customer while the hanger is suspended on a rack. The indicating means identifies some attribute of the garment suspended from the hanger, such as size, quality, color, manufacturing data, or pattern.
The provision of a readily visible size indicator on a garment hanger is now accepted by retailers as a desirable addition to a garment hanger. To accommodate the various types of hangers available in the industry numerous indicating means have been developed in a variety of shapes, sizes and materials. Similarly, hangers have been developed to accommodate a variety of different indicating means.
In Australian Patent No. 638436 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,354, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, a low-profile molded plastic indicator for a garment hanger which requires limited modification to the hook of the hanger to enable the indicator to be securely attached to the top of the hook where it is most visible is described. The improvements described in the above patents overcame the major disadvantages of one type of indicator (trapezium-shaped) described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,902 which required a specially molded hook profile to support the indicator.
The indicator according to Australian Patent No. 638436 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,354 is also designed to enable sorting into a predetermined orientation to enable automated handling and fitting of the indicators to hangers as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,272,806 and 5,285,566 which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention. For these reasons, the indicator has enjoyed considerable commercial success.
The indicator is retained on the hook by means of at least one abutment projecting from the hook which engages an aperture in the side wall of the indicator. While it is possible to disengage the indicator from the abutment(s) by bowing the side walls in the regions of the apertures, this is a difficult operation and often results in some damage to the indicator or to the hanger.
Furthermore, it is increasingly common for customers to require that the indicator be removable from the hanger for re-use with other sized garments or re-location and the attachment mechanism described above does not readily facilitate this operation. It is, of course, equally necessary for the indicator to remain securely attached to the hanger during the usual handling operations to which the hanger is subjected in day to day use.